


Caught In The Mix

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [9]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Mix

Miles really hated the idea of double dating. He would much rather spend one-on-one time with Tristan alone and hang out with their “friends” at school. Bringing the friend aspect into their dates did not sit well with the boy. But before he could say anything about his hatred of the practice, Tristan announced that they were going on a double date with Zoe and Zig.

Miles respected that Tristan and Zoe were friends, despite he and Zoe’s messy past. Still, going on a double date with not only her but Zig as well sounded like absolute torture. Tristan rationalized it by explaining that it would be easier for Zig and Zoe’s relationship if they went on a double date instead of a normal one. Being with two other people took the edge off and made things less awkward. Miles wanted to remind Tristan that he wasn’t very concerned about Zoe and Zig’s comfort. Saying that, however, was a sure fire way to end their own relationship.

The majority of the “date” was spent with Zoe and Tristan talking and Miles and Zig awkwardly sitting there. The two of them had what seemed like nothing in common so Miles was left looking at his lap and picking at the string that was stuck to his pants. He was so entranced by it that he didn’t look up until Tristan informed him that they were leaving dinner to go to the movie they planned on seeing.

When they sat in their seats at the movie, Miles made a quick move to grab Tristan’s hand. If they stayed close like that, maybe he could forget Zig and Zoe’s existence entirely. But instead of this, Zoe and Tristan whispered through the previews and only retired to looking at the screen once the movie began. Tristan didn’t release Miles’ hand, which was a good sign, but it still felt nothing like an actual date.

The movie Tristan and Zoe had picked was one of their favourite rom-coms, leading Miles to believe his brain was actually turning into mush. It wasn’t until halfway through when Tristan surprised Miles by bringing him in for a short kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Miles’ hand. “It means a lot.”

Miles smiled, the feeling that had been sitting on his shoulder all night lifting after only two words. He would never know how or why Tristan had that effect on him. It took barely anything for Tristan to talk him down from his angriest or saddest points. He sincerely hoped that Tristan knew that and understood how much he meant to him.

Tristan smirked, devilishly. “Do you wanna go? I saw this movie like two weeks ago.”

Miles raised his eyebrow. “What about Zoe and Zig?”

Tristan laughed and gestured over to them. They were currently locked in what looked to be a very passionate kiss. The movie was obviously completely lost to them. This made Miles chuckle as well.

“I think they’re fine,” Tristan wrinkled his nose.

Miles laughed quietly again, standing up with Tristan. They left the theater as quietly as possible, not seeming to disturb the other couple one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
